


Ding. Ding.

by eyecandychan



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Short, hahahah, this more like a drabble tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecandychan/pseuds/eyecandychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my drabbles when I create a plot. Thank you for reading this. (★^O^★)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ding. Ding.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my drabbles when I create a plot. Thank you for reading this. (★^O^★)

There was no moment to lose.  
  
Everything was slowly fading.  
  
"Eren! Eren!"  
  
He continued to call out my name through the dying consciousness.  
  
"god damn it, Yaeger!!! don’t you dare leave me!"  
  
My beloved’s voice was cracking.  
  
With an unfamiliar hoarse voice, I managed to utter his name. ”l-le…vi…”  
  
"What is it eren?" he asked tightly gripping my shoulder. Holding me close to his chest.  
  
In haste, he moved an ear near my lips. It was close enough for him to hear my softest whisper.  
  
I need to say this before it was too late. Before everything disappears for good. Heichou, please answer this….  
  
"Heichou…."  
  
"Yes, eren … I’m listening"  
  
His tear’s where slowly drenching my face.  
  
"H-heichou… what does the fox says?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ding ding ding ding.


End file.
